Daddy's Little Girl
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Songfic. Pansy Parkinson is daddy's little girl. A bit of DMPP, but not much. Featuring Pansy's father, owned by mwah. A bit OOC..but I think it's pretty goof


A/N: Songfic..the song is Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J

**I forgot to put this on my last story but**

**I own nothing, I only own Pansy's daddy, cuz I made him up**

_

* * *

_

_He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy wont be  
back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Trying to hold back time  
to keep him holding on  
and she says:_

Pansy Parkinson, watched her father, Marshal Parkinson, drop his suitcase by the door. She sat on the front step of Parkinson Manor. She was fifteen and had the whole world at her fingers, but now nothing mattered the only thing that mattered was her father staying.He was the only thing that kept her holding on sometimes, she really could not stand her mother, her mother always treated her like a doll. She stood up from the step and dragged her feet toward the front door, where her father stood. She wis trying to come up with a clever plan to keep him there for just another few minutes..nothing she thought of was good enought. Pansy needed her father, like she needed water. Pansy Parkinson was daddy's little girl.

_Daddy daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
right here with me  
can't you see how much I  
need you  
Daddy daddy don't leave  
mommy's sayin things she don't mean  
she don't know what she's talkin about  
somebody hear me out_

"Daddy," She began, yes it was pretty unusal to here a Slytherin say daddy,but Pansy didn't care about being a Slytherin now. " You can't leave, I need you, I love you." She began to cry, but quickly wiped away her tears, knowing Parkinson's do not cry. "Daddy, mom was saying things she didn't mean, she does need you, she really does, she does love, she does need you to help raise me. You're the reason, I'm the wonderful girl I am today," She smiled a bit at the last part. At that moment, her mother walked in the entrence hall. "Pansy, go to your room, me and your father have somethings to talk about." Pansy gave a hopeful smile to her father, and ran up the stairs to her room.

_somebody hear me out  
Father  
Listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
and he don't have to go  
Father  
save him  
I will do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father  
Father  
I pray to you_

When she reached her room, she got down on her knees, beside her bed, she clasped her hands together, and began to whisper a prayer. "Father, please don't let daddy leave, I want you to tell him that he has a home, and that he doesn't need to leave. Father, if you do this for me, I will not skip class, I'll bring my marks up, and I won't talk back to teachers...I'll even clean my room. Please, father, you're the only one I have left, you're the only one who can make him stay, so please, keep him here with me, I need him." When she finished praying, she realized she was crying again, she quickly wiped her tears again, and tucked herself in, hoping her father would be there when she woke up.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes  
cuz she's scared he'll leave  
they've tried just about anything  
But it's getting harder now for  
him to breathe  
then she said_

Weeks pasted, and her father was still there. Soon after the fight with her mother, her father was said to have heart problems. She did not sleep much anymore, because she did not want him to leave and she did not want to leave him either. Soon, she would have to leave, first term was about to start and she could not miss school, her father would not allow it. The night before she had to go back to Hogwarts, she slipped into his room.

"Pansy, I'm going to be leaving soon the doctors said ."

"Daddy," She cried. "You can't leave, you said you would be around forever, you have to be at my wedding, you have to see me graduate, Daddy, please stay a little longer."

He reached toward her and grabbed her hand. "I wish Io could princess, I wish I could, but the doctors said-."

He was cut off by Pansy. "Daddy, they don't know what they're talking about, they're horrible doctors, I'll tell mother to get you better doctors."

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out_

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

Pansy got down on her knees for the second time that summer. "Father, please don't let him leave me, I need him. I really do, let him live, I really want him to be at my wedding, I want him to see me graduate.Father give him a little more time, please, please." Her voice had turned into a begging tone. "I love him more then anything in the world. Don't let him leave me, you can't let him leave me, you can't." Her voice was slowly cracking. As she said her last prayer before school started.

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
need to open his eyes  
need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
than anything in the world  
is daddy's little girl_

Months had passed and it was now November, she was sitting in the Slytherin common room, with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"We need a way to get Potter," Draco sneered.

"Yeah, we do." Pansy sighed. She had lost intrest in everything she use to love, and everyone was starting to notice.

"What's wrong with you Parkinson?" Draco asked, showing as much concern as he knew how. Pansy had not told anyone what had happened over the summer.

"Nothing, just haven't been sleeping well." She didn't lie,it was true she had not been sleeping well.

"Pans, please, something is going on you better tell me." Draco voice was serious, he was not going to play her games.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but Professor Snape interupted.

"Miss Parkinson, I need to see you in my office." Pansy slowly followed him to his office, where he closed the door, she took a seat in one of the rugged chairs in front of his desk, while he sat at his desk chair.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I haven't been doing well in Potions, my mind has been on other things and-." Snape held up a hand to stop her.

"Miss Parkinson, this is about that. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but last night, the ninetenth of November, your father passed away."

Pansy gasped. "No, he couldn't have, please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson, that will be all." Pansy got up and walked out of Snape's office and back into the common room.

"Parkinson," Called Draco from his spot of the couch. "What did Snape want?" Pansy looked at him with tears in her eyes. For the second time that night, Draco's face showed concern. He motioned for her to come over to him, and she obeyed. She sat next to him, and stared into his cold, gray, eyes.

"Pans, what happened?" Draco placed a hand on her shoulder. Pansy looked at him and tears began to fall freely.

"H-He's gone." She cried.

Draco removed his hand from her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Who? Who's gone, Pans?"

"M-My daddy." She cried and burried her head into Draco's chest. Draco pulled her closer and rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her.

"Shh," He whispered, for once in his life, he felt pain, pain for Pansy's lost.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, there's nothing no one can do, no one can bring my daddy back, that's all I want."

Draco chuckled a little. "You know what Pans? You're a daddy's girl."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "I was daddy's little girl."

_She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

* * *

_

A/N: A bit OCC, again Flames will be used to keep me warm.


End file.
